parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Reading
A psychic reading is a specific attempt to discern information with clairvoyance and the resulting statements made during such an attempt.Reading - Key Words Frequently Used in Parapsychology, Parapsychological Association (2010-04-14) The term is commonly associated with paranormal-based consultation given for a fee in such settings as over the phone, in a home, or at psychic fairs.Diane Daniel What's in the cards Just how well do the seers see? The Boston Globe (Calendar cover story cache 1999)Carmen Nobel Vision Quest The Boston Globe, April 10, 2008 Though psychic readings are controversial and a focus of skeptical inquiry,Karen Stollznow A Psychometry Reading The Naked Skeptic csicop.org, April 12, 2010 a popular interest in them persists.Wendy Haskett Psychic Fairs Aim for Aura of Fun in Mind Reading LATimes.com, August 15, 1987 When seeking a psychic reading the choice between a "pseudo-psychic" and a psychic who is considered to be "genuinely gifted" by clients is commonly made based on word of mouth.Mario Varvoglis, Ph.D. Psychic ("Cold") Readings parapsych.org Types of psychic reading There are many types of psychic readings practiced by those who claim to have psychic abilities. Although psychic readings might not incorporate the use of any tools, a professional psychic may have one or more specialized areas of expertise. Some of the more common readings include Tarot reading, palm reading, psychometry, aura readings, or astrological readings. Astrology Astrology readings are a form of divination based on alignments of the sun, moon, planets and fixed stars. Astrology is an ancient practice and pre-dates many scientific methods of astral observation.astrology britannica.com Astrology does not require psychic ability. Aura reading Aura readings involve the observation and interpretation of auras.Belinda Whitworth, New Age Encyclopedia: A Mind Body Spirit Reference Guide, New Page Books; Revised edition (February 2003), p.34 ISBN 1564146405 The “aura” is a field of subtle, luminous radiation supposedly surrounding a person.Jack, Alex The New Age Dictionary First Edition: Kanthaka Press:1976; Second Edition Japan Publications, Inc. Tokyo and New York:1990 (Page locations taken from Second Edition)--See definition of "Aura" page 14 Aura readers claim to have the ability to see or sense this aura and interpret its meaning to the individual. Cartomancy or Playing Card Reading Cartomancy is fortune-telling or divination using a deck of cards.Huson, Paul (2004). [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ISBN=0892811900 Mystical Origins of the Tarot: From Ancient Roots to Modern Usage]. Vermont: Destiny Books. ISBN 0892811900 Tarot readings are a form of cartomancy. Cleromancy Cleromantic readings usually involve casting small objects and reading them by their position, orientation, and mutual proximity. There are numerous variants used throughout the world. Distant readings A distant reading, "traveling clairvoyance", or "remote perception" can be conducted without the reader ever meeting the client. This includes Letters, Telephone, SMS, Email, Chat and Webcam Readings. Correspondence readings are usually done via letters, later emails and filling in special forms on Psychic websites. After submitting the question Client usually waits for hours or days for the answer to come. Because of no immediate connection between Psychic and Client this type of readings usually requires some attachment from the client's side, most commonly a portrait or a photograph of a person in question, as the Psychic needs something that would help establish stronger connection. Telephone readings are live readings where both Psychic and Client hear each other by connecting via Premium Rate telephone line. In the last years, with restrictions on premium rate numbers, more common are pre-paid callbacks, in which case Client leaves his/her credit card details over the phone to an operator, after which gets a call on a specified phone number. Telephone readings became most popular with the growth of live advice TV shows as main means of advertising, and is commonly used by Companies rather than individual Psychics, due to high setup costs. SMS and Chat readings is a quick Question-and-Answer format of Reading allowing exchange of basic information between Psychic and Client. Webcam Reading, or Video Chat Reading is the newest way of Psychic Reading allowing real time live connection between Psychic and Client. Client has possibility to see and hear Psychic, and can choose to be viewed, seen and/or type during the Reading. This means of connection is said to be the best after an offline private reading, as allows Psychic use all channels of connection with Client in real time. Lithomancy and crystallomancy Lithomancy readings usually involve especially suitable gems or stones that are emersed in water, or tossed as a set and read by mutual proximity.Theodore Besterman, Crystal-Gazing, Cosimo Classics (November 1, 2005 - original 1924) p.6 ISBN 1596053887 Its origins are unknown, and there are numerous different methodologies used by various cultures throughout the world. A recently more common variant is crystallomancy also known as crystal gazing.Besterman, p.3 Using quartz as a crystal ballAndre Kole (Author), Terry Holley (Author), Alan W. Gomes Astrology and Psychic Phenomenon, Zondervan (March 1, 1998), p.75, ISBN 0310489210 it is stereotypically depicted as gypsy fortune telling. Numerology Numerology is defined as the study of the occult meanings of numbers and their influence on human life. It is essentially a reading of an individual based specifically upon numerical values such as their date of birth, letters in their names, etc. Numerology can be used in psychic readings. Palm reading Palmistry is another popular method of psychic readings, involving characterization and foretelling of one's future through the study of the lines, shapes, wrinkles and curves on the palm. Palmistry does not require psychic ability. Psychometry Psychometry is a form of psychic reading in which the reader claims to obtain details about another through physical contact with their possessions.Spence, Lewis Encyclopedia of Occultism and Parapsychology, Part 2, Kessinger Publishing, LLC (February 1, 2003), p.754. ISBN 0766128172 Psychometry readers often ask the subject for their favorite and most meaningful objects, such as wedding rings, glasses, car keys, etc., for the reading. The belief is that objects which are in close proximity to a person for extended periods of time hold some of that person's energy; energy which can be detected. This method has been used to try and locate missing persons.Robert Kessler, Tom Schachtman, Whoever Fights Monsters: My Twenty Years Tracking Serial Killers for the FBI, St. Martin's Paperbacks (March 15, 1993) p.270. ISBN 0312950446 Rune reading Runes are an ancient alphabet used for divining the future. The runes are cast on a mat to discern future events or path a problem or issue will take. Runes are also considered magic and are used for spells and incantations by some witches. Tarot reading Tarot cards have been greatly popularized. Traditional decks are available in chain bookstores. New decks also frequently appear in New Age bookstores. Though not requiring psychic abilities, Tarot cards can be used as a psychic tool and Tarot readings are common at psychic fairs.Georgia Dullea Tarot Goes 'Po Mo' NYTimes.com, October 31, 1993 See also *Cold reading *List of parapsychology topics *Mediumship *Psychic *Remote viewing References Category:Divination Category:Psychic powers Category:Paranormal terminology